Happily ever after
by Valya
Summary: Amy ist schwanger. Was wird passieren?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Diese Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Wenn es so wäre müsste ich diese Geschichte nicht schreiben und Amy und David hätten geheiratet, einen Haufen Babys gekriegt. Wie gesagt, ich schlage keine Gewinne daraus, sondern schreibe diese Geschichte nur zum Spass.

**Spoilers:** Wird sicher Spoilers enthalten. Vielleicht auch von früheren Staffeln

**Author's Note:** Ich bin kein richtiger Schriftsteller, sondern nur Schülerin und ich schreibe diesen Fanfic nur, weil ich überhaupt nicht mit dem Serienende zufrieden bin. Amy und David gehören einfach zusammen!  
Spoilers werden vermutlich nicht in chronologischer Reihenfolge vorkommen. Vielleicht kommt es zu einem Crossing Jordan X-Over, denn ich bin auch ein ziemlich großer Crossing Jordan Fan. Feedback und konstruktive Kritik sind willkommen.

Update kann eine Weile dauern, da ich mich schon für meine Matura im April bzw. Juni vorbereiten muss.

**Rating:** T (wird sich wahrscheinlich noch ändern)

* * *

Sie hatte schon den ganzen Tag darüber nachgedacht, ob sie David anrufen sollte. Er war jetzt schon seit zwei Wochen mit seinem Segelboot unterwegs und hatte sich seither nicht bei ihr gemeldet. Vielleicht wollte er gar nicht, dass sie anrief. Vielleicht war er weggefahren, weil er Abstand von ihr brauchte. Aber nein, er wollte doch dass sie mitkommt! Aber sie hatte „nein" gesagt.

So gegen Mittag hatte sie dann beschlossen ihn anzurufen. Er hatte ein Recht es zu erfahren und wer weiß wann er wieder zurückkommt.

Sie wählte die Nummer seines Satellitentelefons.

_Hier ist David McClaren. Bitte hinterlassen Sie eine Nachricht. Beep_

„Hi…Ich bin's……Amy……Du weißt natürlich wer ich bin……Das hoffe ich!"

_Was rede ich denn da?_

„Ähm….hör zu…ich wollte nur…ich weiß gar nicht wieso ich anrufe…"

_Shit. Wie soll ich es ihm bloß sagen? Ich dachte nicht das das so schwer sein würde …_

"Ich weiß nicht mal ob du deine Nachrichten checkst. Wahrscheinlich segelst du gerade in einen wundervollen Sonnenuntergang, während ich auf die gleichen vier Wände starre…."

_Was mich noch verrückt machen wird_….

Amy setzte sich. Sie hatte den Eindruck, dass dieses einseitige Gespräch noch eine Weile dauern würde.

„…Also warum hab ich angerufen?...Du hast mir gefehlt!….deine Stimme und….

_Komm schon, Amy_….

"Nein, warte!...Ich möchte dir eine Million Sachen sagen, mir fällt nur gerade keine einzige davon ein….Naja, was sagt man schon zu jemandem auf einem Boot?...Nimm dich vor größeren Booten in Acht!"

Amy lächelte etwas gequält. Sie wusste, sie redete immer um den heißen Brei herum und kam nie direkt auf den Punkt. David hatte ihr das schon oft gesagt, um sie damit etwas aufzuziehen, aber jetzt wurde ihr es erst richtig bewusst.

_Also gut…Ich wird's jetzt einfach sagen…_

„David…ich bin schwanger!"

_Phuu, es ist raus _

„Ich…ich wollte nur, dass du's weißt."

Sie wusste nicht was sie ihm sonst noch sagen sollte, also legte sie auf.

* * *

Ich bitte höflichst um **FEEDBACK**! 


	2. Chapter 2

Gerade kam Amy in Gedanken aus ihrem Büro heraus, als plötzlich David vor ihr stand.

„Lilien….Hab weder Kosten noch Mühen gescheut…"

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Amy realisierte, dass dies kein Tagtraum war, sondern dass David McClaren wahrhaftig vor ihr stand. _Oh mein Gott…_

„Oh David!" Sie viel ihm in die Arme. David war so überrascht, dass er seine Reisetasche fallen ließ. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Amy sich so sehr über seine Rückkehr freuen würde.

„Hi!" Sie löste sich von ihm und sah ihm in die Augen. „Du bist wieder da vom großen weiten Meer!"

„Ich bin gekommen so schnell ich konnte."

„Aber ich wollte nicht dass du…." Sie umarmten sich wieder. „Du bist wieder da!" konnte David sie sagen hören und überhörte nicht die Freude und Erleichterung in ihrer Stimme.

Sie lösten sich wieder von einander, obwohl David sie gerne länger gehalten hätte. Seit zwei Wochen hatte er sie nicht mehr gesehen und davon geträumt sie wieder in seinen Armen zu haben. Er wurde jedoch jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Das ist doch Wahnsinn, hu? Schwanger!"

„Ja."

„Hast du eine Ahnung was das bedeutet!" Er konnte einen Anflug von Panik in ihrer Stimme erkennen. „Mhm."

„Was in meinem Alter alles schief gehen kann? Fehlgeburt, Totgeburt, genetische Probleme….Ich könnte eine Schwangerschaftsvergiftung kriegen…"

David musste schmunzeln.

„Nein, das wirst du nicht."

„Ich werd' ständig müde sein…"

„Amy!"

„Ganz abgesehen davon, was das langfristig bedeutet. David, das ist lebenslang…"

„Ja."

_Kann er auch mal was anderes als „Ja" sagen? _

„David, willst du mit sechzig einen Teenager erziehen?"

„Ja, ich weiß…"

„…und sag nicht „ja"! Du weißt doch noch überhaupt nicht was das bedeutet."

_O Gott, jetzt wird sie panisch_

„Amy, was auch passiert, wir werden es gemeinsam schaffen."

„Was gemeinsam? Du bist einfach mit deinem Boot abgehauen. Gott weiß warum. Jetzt bist du wieder da…..Willst du überhaupt wieder da sein?"

David nickte bestimmt. Natürlich wollte er wieder da sein.

„….Ich meine….weißt du, damit hätten wir eine Beziehung…..sozusagen…..für immer...

Wie kann ich schwanger sein?...Ich hab mir gerade erst einen Badeanzug gekauft…."

Er merkte wie sie immer panischer wurde und überlegte fieberhaft, was er sagen könne um, sie zu beruhigen.

„Hey!" Er zwang sie ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ich liebe dich!"

„Tja….ich liebe dich auch, aber ist das genug? Ich weiß nicht…. Ich…"

David konnte verstehen, dass Amy Angst hatte und verwirrt war, denn auch er war etwas verunsichert. Er wusste, sie war es nicht gewohnt die Kontrolle über ihr Leben zu verlieren und die Tatsache dass sie mit seinem Baby schwanger war, hatte sie völlig kalt erwischt. Es war nicht geplant gewesen.

Er konnte ihr jetzt nicht klar machen, dass er verstand wie sie sich fühlte, dafür war sie zu aufgewühlt, aber er konnte ihr zeigen, dass sie ihm gefehlt hatte, also küsste er sie.

Sie schien sich einen Moment gegen ihn zu wehren, aber nach einem Moment der Überraschung küsste sie ihn verlangend zurück.

Nun schien sich bemerkbar zu machen, wie sehr sie ihn die letzten beiden Wochen vermisst hatte. Er wünschte, dieser Moment würde ewig dauern, als plötzlich die Tür von Amys Gerichtssaal aufging und Bruce heraustrat.

Peinlich berührt trat Amy von David zurück. „Entschuldigung, Richterin Gray. Wir sollten anfangen." Amy nickte nur und Bruce wandte sich zum Gehen, als David ihm seine Hand entgegenstreckte. „Hi, Bruce."

Bruce schüttelte David die Hand, „David.", und verschwand wieder ihm Saal.

Als er wieder weg war, sah Amy David an. „Wir reden nachher weiter, okay?" und nach einem flüchtigen Kuss auf Davids Lippen, musterte sie ihn kurz. „Hast Farbe gekriegt."

„Mhm."

„Sieht gut aus."

David lächelte nur, während sie mit den Blumen, die sie immer noch in den Händen hielt, in den Gerichtssaal verschwindet.

Als David seine Tasche aufhob und sich zum Gehen wandte, kam sie noch mal raus und drückte ihm die Lilien in die Hände. Zuerst schaute er nur verdutzt, aber dann machte sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht breit, als er über die Zukunft nachdenkend das Gerichtsgebäude verließ.


	3. Chapter 3

Sie hatte den ganzen Tag darüber nachgedacht, was David zu ihr gesagt hatte.

_Was auch immer geschieht, gemeinsam werden wir es schaffen._

Sie wusste nicht ob sie das glauben konnte. Sie hatte bis jetzt mich nie Glück gehabt in langfristigen Beziehungen, aber David war anders. Charmant. Fürsorglich. Sexy. Ein guter Vater. Und er liebte sie so wie sie war. Sie wollte ihm einfach glauben. Sie hatte den ganzen Weg vom Gericht über David und das Baby nachgedacht. Sie hatte nie den Wunsch verspürt ein zweites Mal Mutter zu werden und jetzt war es einfach passiert. Sie war schwanger. Was sollte sie bloß tun? Sie und David waren doch erst seit einem Jahr ein Paar. Außerdem war sie 39 Jahre alt. Sie würde baldvierzig sein!Diese Schwangerschaft wäre ein Risiko für sie und das Baby.

Das alles ließ sich Amy durch den Kopf gehen, während sie durch den Garten zur Hintertür ging. Plötzlich bemerkte sie, dass jemand an der Tischgruppe in ihrem Garten saß: Es war David.

„Wie lange sitzt du schon da?"

David lächelte. „Eine Weile."

„Komm doch rein. Es ist kalt." Tatsächlich war der Winter gerade im Kommen.

„Nein. Komm, setzt dich! Ich halt dich warm."

Amy kam langsam näher. _Wahrscheinlich will er über das Baby reden. _

Sie sah ihn an. „Es tut mir leid."

„Schon gut."

„Es ist nur…"

„Ich weiß."

„Ich weiß nicht wie wir…"

„Wir kriegen das hin." David hörte sich so zuversichtlich an.

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ja." Sie schien ihm nicht zu glauben. „Bin ich."

Sie sah ihm in die Augen und sah, dass er meinte was er gerade gesagt hatte. Sie wollte ihm einfach glauben.

„Komm!" David deutete ihr sich neben ihn zu setzten. Als sie Platz nahm mustere David sie von der Seite. „Wie geht's dir?"

„Ich bin verwirrt. Manchmal denke ich nicht mehr daran und dann….bin ich glücklich. Es ist verrückt….Ich bin hauptsächlich durcheinander."

David sah ihr in die Augen und nickte verständnisvoll. Er konnte sich denken, wie sie sich fühlte. Plötzlich setzte er sich auf und zog ihren Stuhl näher an sich heran.

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und Amy war klar, dass er ihr etwas sagen wollte. _O Gott…_

„Es ist deine Entscheidung. Ich bin für dich da….Ich bin da."

_Ich weiß. _Dankbar lächelte Amy ihn an und lehnte sich zu ihm hinüber.


	4. Chapter 4

Später an diesem Abend kam Amy in Maxines Schlafzimmer. Sie musste einfach mit ihrer Mutter sprechen. Gerade hatte ihre Mutter sie gefragt, wie es ihr gehe.

_Was soll ich sagen? Ich weiß es doch selbst nicht so genau._

„Immer noch schwanger." Amy machte es sich auf dem Bett ihrer Mutter gemütlich und sah zu dieser hinüber. „Das Baby zu bekommen, würde bedeuten für den Rest meines Lebens eine Beziehung mit David einzugehen."

„Allerdings."

Amy ließ einen tiefen Seufzer hören. „ Ich war nie sehr erfolgreich was Langzeitbeziehungen angeht."

„Das ist mir nicht neu."

_HÄ? Das soll mir jetzt helfen?_ „Und ich mach mir auch Sorgen wegen der Arbeit. Ich hab lange gebraucht, um dahin zu kommen, wo ich heute bin. Ich müsste eine Weile aussteigen, meine Karriere vernachlässigen."

„Zweifelsohne."

Amy blickte auf. „Rede mit mir! Hilf mir Klarheit zu finden!"

Maxine wandte sich ihrer Tochter zu. „Gut. Was bist du alles nicht? Du bist kein kleines Mädchen, du bist nicht arm, nicht verheiratet,…"

Amy schaute ihre Mutter schockiert an. „Soll das heißen…"

_Ooops _Maxine hatte bemerkt, dass sie gerade etwas Falsches gesagt hatte und grinste Amy etwas dümmlich an. „Oh…nein…wir machen einfach eine Liste….Du bist aus gutem Haus, gesund, gebildet, und du wirst geliebt."

_Okay, weiter._ Amy blickte ihre Mutter fragend an.

„Unsere Familie bietet genügend Rückhalt, sowohl praktisch als auch emotional, noch ein Kind großzuziehen." Maxine blickte ihre erwachsene Tochter an. „Kinder verändern unser gesamtes Leben, das weißt du. Wer ein Kind bekommt, lässt sich auf was ein."

„Ich habe mich auf etwas eingelassen und bekomme ein Kind."

„Offensichtlich." Maxine grinste und drehte sich wieder dem Spiegel zu und begann ihr Haar zu kämmen. _Hoffentlich hat ihr das jetzt geholfen._

_Was Mum gesagt hat ist einleuchtend. Ich habe genug Rückhalt um noch ein Baby zu bekommen. Außerdem ist da noch David. Er hat gesagt, dass wir das gemeinsam schaffen. Oh mein Gott! Ich bekomme ein Baby! Ich bekomme ein Baby von David! …Ich will ein Baby von David!_

Amy lächelte. „Ich will dieses Baby!" Sie sah ihre Mutter an und beide brachen in ein glückliches Gelächter aus.

_Oh Gott, wir bekommen wirklich ein Baby!_


End file.
